Nightmmares from the Underworld
by Captain Voxland
Summary: Au: takes place after the Other Shoe. Killian is seeing Hades everywhere because when he came back to life, Killian's soul is in danger of Hades. This story took me so long and I'm kind of proud of it.


It's been a week since Killian Jones was brought back to life and is happily living with Emma. However, Killian is still haunted by nightmares, and every night he wakes up screaming and in a cold sweat, and Emma is right there with him. The week after, however, she was not there, for she was on a mother-son bonding trip, and Killian was left alone. Killian has been through a lot from being the Dark One to dying and going to the Underworld to coming back to life. However, with Emma gone Killian's nightmares will get worse when he starts to wake with more scars than before.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay tomorrow when Henry and I leave," Emma asked during supper. Emma had been planning this since Killian, Zelena, and her parents came back from the land of Untold Stories. However, since Killian's nightmares started she had told him that she will not go, but being the stubborn pirate, he is. He said that she should go after everything she has been through. "Don't worry Swan everything is going to be okay. I'm fine." Killian said as he got up from his chair to go to bed, with Emma behind him.

It was early in the next morning when Emma woke to find Killian sitting at the table drinking from his flask. She could see the pain in his eyes when he took a long sip. "Was it another nightmare?" She asked when she put her suitcase by the door. Killian looked at her and said.

"Aye, but don't worry about me, Swan. Snow and David will, I hope will take great care of everything. Now you go have fun with your son". Emma smiled weakly as she went in for a good-bye kiss.

When Henry walked in. He had the biggest smile on his face while he held his suitcase. He had spent the night with his other mom that night. "Hi, mom," Henry said as he gave her a hug. "How are you doing Hook?" He asked. Killian looked at him and said,

"I'm doing fine lad, just, just a little tired." Henry gave him a smile as Emma told him to go and wait for her in the bug.

"What is it, love?" Killian asked as he picked up her suitcase for her.

"I'm just worried about you. What if something happens, and I won't be, be…" Her voice trailed off. Killian gave her a sad smile. Then he gave her suitcase to her and said.

"Don't worry Emma it's just nightmares. I will be alright." Emma looked at him and gave him another goodbye kiss.

A few hours after Emma and Henry left. Killian wanted to go to sleep, but if he did he will dream of torture and the hellish afterlife of the Underworld. However, he could not keep his eyes open, and to his annoy ins, he fell asleep. An hour later Killian woke up screaming and panting. He sat up as he tried to calm his heart. Then his doorbell rang. "bloody hell." Killian said under his breath. He had forgotten that David and Snow were coming over to check on him. Killian got up from the couch and went over to the door. He had left his brace in his room, he did not want to get it for he was just too tired. When he got to the door he saw David and Snow standing at the door. "Hello, Dave, Snow. Do you want to come in?" Killian said as he tried to keep the pain and unsteadiness out of his voice. David looked at him, he could see the sleepiness and an emptiness in his eyes.

"Are you okay Hook?" David said as he and Snow walked into the house.

"Aye. Just a…"

"Nightmare I know, but are you really okay?" David cut him off. Killian raised an eyebrow, before lowering his head in shame. Then he took a deep breath and said. "aright it was more than just a nightmare, it felt like it was real. I, I don't know what to do, I can't tell Emma, she, she thinks I am getting better, but every time I close my eyes…." His voice trails off when he hears something. Snow looks at him concerned. Killian opened his mouth to say something but then, he fainted.

When Killian woke he was hoping to see Snow or David, but he did not. Instead, he saw him, Hades. "Hello, captain, did you miss me?" He sneered. Killian tried to push him away, but the death god punched him in the face.

"Go away you monster!" Killian yelled making David run up to the room.

"Hook, Hook are you okay?" David yelled as he ran up the stairs. When David half ran half walked into Killian's room he saw him waving his hands around like he was fighting his own demons.

"Get out of my mind, you do not belong here," Killian yelled as David ran to the bed-side.

"Killian, it's okay I'm here," David said as he tried to calm him down. When Killian woke he had hate in his eyes.

"Dave, What, what happened?" he asked confused. David looked at him worried. Then he said.

"you mean you do not remember anything in your dream at all?" Killian looked at him but said nothing. "Killian, I am going to talk to Snow can you say up here for a minute?' The former pirate nodded as he left the room.

When David went up to Snow he said. "I think Hook needs to come home with us, he can't stay here alone." Snow nodded in agreement. A few mins have passed, and Killian needed to get up, but when he did, he saw him again.

" _Going some ware captain?"_ Hades said. Killian, however, ignored him, as he walked through the door and down the stairs.

"Killian, what are you doing you should be in bed?" Snow asked as killian walked up to them. Killian did not say anything, instead, he gave a small smile and walked over to the fridge of his home. David watched him as he pulled out a bottle of rum and sat down.

"Hook don't you think that you need to talk to us before you drink the whole bottle. Who do you see every time you close your eyes?" David asked as Killian opened the bottle, David grabbed it out of his hand. "I mean it Hook tell us and then you can get this back." Killian raised an eyebrow and said

"So, are you, my bloody father, now." Killian snapped. Then off David's look, he added, "Alright mate I see, I see Hades, but don't worry it's not like when I was the Dark One and I saw the crocodile in my head." Snow looked at him and said,

"Would you like to come and stay with us in till Emma and Henry come home?" Killian looked at David who was still holding the bottle, then he looked back at Snow and said,

"Aye, that would be nice thank you".

Killian was packing his trunk in silence, lost in his own thoughts. _I hope I will be all right. Hades will not get the best of me this time._ Killian got so lost in his thoughts that he did not hearDavid walk in. "Are you ready to go?" David asked. Killian looked at him, he was holding his son. Killian did not answer instead he smiled at the boy. _The lad is getting big._ He thought to himself. He let out a quiet laugh as he thought of the young prince wearing out David. David smiled at Killian hearing him laugh. Then he looked at him when his smile faded. "it's going to be okay Hook. This is a good idea for you to be with us, and when you're ready you can tell us about your nightmares." Killian nodded in understanding as he picked up his trunk and followed David out the door.

When Killian, David, Snow, and baby Neil entered the loft, David gently put Neil down in his crib. He smiled as he kissed him on the head making Killian's heart melt. Killian put his trunk down by the stares and immediately went to the couch. He made a quiet noise as he sat down. He pulled out his flask and drank in silence. Snow was cooking when she looked over to Killian who appears to be lost in thought. Then she saw his eyes fluttered shut, and he collapsed on his side. Snow knew Killian was tired, so she did not wake him. David was sitting at the table watching Killian sleep when Killian started screaming out in pain. "Killian, Hook! Wake up!" David yelled as he ran to his side. Snow, who was cooking watched in horror, as the man that her daughter loves is having a bad dream. It was more, however than a nightmare for him it seems.

Killian woke to David's voice and the soft giggles of Neil. "Hook are you okay?" David was asking as he opened his eyes. Killian looked up at him with tears and hate in his eyes. He did not say anything for a while, which was making David nervous.

"it's just, I, I saw him again, he, he was beating me again. Just like in the underworld, and I can't shake the feeling that I am getting scars from it all, like its real, and I feel every second of it." Killian said voice shaking and breaking. Snow looked at him with a sad smile but did not say a word., as she put lunch on the table.

"Smells good honey. Do you want to join us Hook?" David asked as he stands up to sit at the table with his wife and son, Killian smiled at the offer. When he sat up, however, he felt a sharp pain in his back. He, however, did not show his pain as he stood up.

After they were done eating, Killian thanked Snow and brought his trunk up to Emma's old room. When he got up there he smiled. Killian put his trunk on the side of the bed and sat down rubbing his hand on his face. _This is getting out of hand. I need to get this monster out of my head, once and for all, but how. If I tell David and Snow they will say that I need to see the cricket, and I don't think he will help with all of this._ Killian sighed, took off his brace and went downstairs.

When Killian came down Snow and David looked at him. They were shocked to see him without his brace and Hook on his left arm. "Hook are you okay, you seem, a little lost?" Killian looked at them, but he did not say anything. "Killian, it's going to be okay." He shook his head and said voice trembling.

"I-I always see, H- Hades, H- He's every ware." David looked at Killian not sure what to say, so he stays quiet. "I know what you want to say, I probably should see Dr. Hopper." Snow and David looked at Killian but still said nothing. Then everyone fell into an uncomfortable silence. Killian took this time to think. _Should I see the cricket? I do not know anymore, maybe I should call him, but alas it will probably not work_.

"look, Killian, we don't have to make you do anything that you're not comfortable with."

Snow said cutting off his thoughts. Killian raised an eyebrow and chuckled sarcastically.

"What's so funny?" David asked as Killian walked over to the couch and sat down. David watched as he pulled out his flask and said.

"it's just I-I never had someone, well other than Emma care if I'm comfortable with something or not." After Killian was done speaking David looked at his phone and said:

"Right I have to get to work, Hyde's still walking around town acting like he rules." On that note, David grabbed his badge. kissed Snow, and Neal, and went out the door leaving Killian and Snow alone.

Snow was playing with Neal when Killian came up to her and smiled.

"The boy is getting big, Lady Snow," Killian said with a forced smile, that Snow noticed but did not mention it. For she did not want to push him.

"Yes, he is." Snow said in her baby voice, tickling her son's feet. Wich made him giggle, and Killian's heart melt. Snow looked at him, opened her mouth to say something, but Killian cut her off.

"I'm-I'm thinking maybe I should see Dr. Hopper, but I'm still unsure that he can help with me seeing, and I mean actually hearing him speak to me, but alas maybe he can," Killian said as he pulled out the leather bound flask from his coat pocket, and took a sip.

"That's good Hook, and maybe Emma can help with you hearing and seeing him too." Snow said as she picked her son up, and went up the stairs to put Neal down for a nap.

Killian breathed in deeply when he approached Arche's office. "What can I do for you, Captain?" Arche said as Killian walked into the office. The pirate looked at him with worry in his ocean blue eyes.

"it's, just-just everything that I have been through, with Hades, you know." Killian paused when he took a drink from his flask. Arche nodded encouraging for him to go on. "I see Hades every time I close my eyes. I don't really understand why he's there, but he's always there. Even when I sleep, which is why I don't sleep very well now." After Killian was done. Arche thought for a moment about what the former pirate had said before responding.

"That sounds awful, captain. Why do you think you see him? He asked Killian. Killian looked at him but said nothing for he is scared about talking about the underworld. "Its okay captain you can tell me," Arche said. Killian sighed, but he did not say anything for a long time. Then tears were forming in his eyes before he answered trying not to choke on his tears.

"The Underworld. I guess that I have not excepted, and put it all behind me." Killian said as he put his hand on his face. Arche looked at him with a sad face. "and maybe" he continued "Maybe I still see him and that hellish world after my return." Arche hum's and looks right at the pirate. The same pirate that held him captive on his ship. Oh, how he has changed. "How do I put it all behind me, mate? Killian asked as he fiddled with his hook.

"Well, Killian you can talk to Emma and her parents about it. I think that is the best way to start." Killian looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Thank you mate that really helps," Killian said as he left.

"Wait, captain," Arche stopped him before Killian opened the door.

"Yes," Killian responded. Arche looked at him and noticed a blood stain on his jacket.

"I think you also should see a doctor about that." He pointed at the blood stain. Killian took off his jacket, but before he could say anything he fell to the floor. Arche ran to his side and pulled out his cell phone.

Snow was playing with Neal when she got the call from Arche. "Dr. Hopper hi, what? I will be right there." Snow said into her phone as she grabbed her coat and ran out the door, with Neal in her arms. When Snow got to the hospital she saw that David was already there. "David! David! What happened?" Snow called as she ran through the doors. David turned around to find his wife and son. He gave Neal a smile, but Snow could see the fear in his eyes.

"Arche said that Hook collapsed, he said that he," David trailed off looking nervously down the hall. Snow looked at David concerned.

"Hay. Hook will be okay, but I think we should call Emma." David nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea, but Hook will want her to have a good time and not worry," David said as the two sat down.

Killian woke with a start, with pain in his back. He blinked at the bright lights of the hospital. He looked down to see that they took off his brace, not that he cared at the moment, but at least he was not handcuffed in bed, again. Killian looked around. _Arche probably called the Charmings, and now they are going to bloody call Emma, just what I want._ Killian thought to himself as he tried to sit up, however, his nightmares might be real and his soul might not be fully back yet, and what Hades did to him in his dreams might be coming true. Snow and David came in a few minutes later.

"Hook are you okay? What the hell happened?' David asked as the pirate looked at him with shame in his eyes.

"I, I have not been very truthful with you, and I'm sorry. You know the nightmares that I have been having?" Snow and David nodded. "Well," he continued. "They are r eal. I fear my soul is not fully back yet, and I'm sorry I did not tell you. Not even Emma knows." Killian said trying to keep his voice steady. David looked at Snow.

The group fell into a silence, for a while. Snow went out into the lobby to calm down Neal. Killian looked at David who pulled out his phone. "Wait, please don't call Emma. I want her to have a good time with Henry and not worry about me, please." Killian pleaded. David looked at him and sighed.

"Look. We need to tell her I'm sorry Hook but this is really serious." Killian looked at him and nodded.

"Aye, your right, but can you wait a little until we figure this out?" David looked at him and sighed.

"Okay, but if you start to see Hades again. I'm calling Emma, got it." Killian nodded, and the two fell into another silence, but it did not last long.

"Dave. There something else I should tell you, it's about, my nightmares, Hades he's not the only one that beats me." Killian paused looking out the door to the room.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this, " he paused again. Killian looked at David with nervousness in his eyes.

"Hook its okay you can tell me I will not judge," David said. Killian looked at David then out the door.

"Alright. The other person that beats me is my former Master when I was a boy. Hades and him are usually working together." Killian said, but before Killian could say anything else David spoke.

"What do you mean former master? If you don't mind me asking." It took Killian a long time to answer.

"My, My father abandoned my brother and I, because he was a fugitive, and he sold us for a boat to escape," Killian said quietly.

Snow walked back in a little later. "Did you call Emma yet?" Snow asked. Killian looked at Neil who was asleep in her arms. He smiled at the boy, but his smile faded when he thought of what was happing to him _._

 _Will I get better? Will this monster ever leave? What if Emma found out? How will she take it? I'm sure if the prince called her she will be right back in my arms, smiling, and laughing._ David noticed that the pirate was staring off into space.

"Hook?" David tried to get his attention, but Killian did not answer. "Hook," David tried again. Killian looked at David and humms.

"Sorry mate I got lost in thought I guess," Killian said half smiling. The look on the prince's face, however, was not smiling.

"Were you seeing him?" David asked concerned. Killian looked at Snow but said nothing. "I'm serious Hook did you see him?" David asked getting impatient.

"No, mate I did not. He seems to be sleeping in my mind at the moment." Killian said voice calm, but unsteady. Then it was Snow's turn to notice the pirate was staring off into space. "Killian? Are you okay?" Snow asked making Killian jump.

"Aye, I am it's just, I, I," Killian trailed off looking out the door. The Charming's walked slowly towards the pirate worried. They can see the fear in his eyes.

"Hook what is it?" David asked. The captain, however, did not answer for he was so lost in his mind. _"Did you have a nice sleep captain?"_ Hades asked him.

''No. No get away from me!" Killian yelled unaware that David had pulled out his phone to call Emma.

" _Yes, captain. Oh, I brought a friend Would you like to see him? Then we can get this party started."_ Hades laughed in his face. Killian looked at him with anger, but it did not cover up the fear in his eyes.

David walked out of the room to talk to Emma. "Emma. Yes hi, um, we have a problem." David said into the phone.

" _What kind of problem? Dad whats going on?"_ Emma asked on the other side of the phone.

"Emma its,"

" _is Killian okay? Dad tell me, please"_ Emma cut him off. David looked into Killian's room to see Snow trying to calm down Killian. David sighed and said

"Hook, he, he sees Hades everywhere now. Don't know if it's a side effect of returning to his body or something I'm not sure." David explained to Emma.

" _Okay I'm coming home right now,"_ Emma said voice unsteady.

"Emma, wait, Hook said that you should have fun with Henry and not worry," David said trying to calm her down. 

" _No. I'm coming home. I don't care what Killian says. He needs me, he needs all of his new family. Henry and I are coming home."_ Emma said as she hanged up.

"Emma?' David said as he put his phone away frustrated.

Killian looked to Hades with fear when Captain Silver appeared _. "You remember Silver right captain? Although I pushed him into the flaming sea. I brought him back because he wants revenge on you. So shall we?"_ he said darkly as the two approached him. Silver had the same wip that he once used on him when he was a child.

"No! no! getaway!" Killian yelled as Silver gave him a dark smile. Then the two started to beat the former pirate, laughing at every blow. Leaving Killian to scream in agony.

David walked in with hope in his eyes, but it slowly died when he saw his best friend screaming at nothing. "Snow whats going on?" David asked. Snow looked at him worried.

"I don't know. I think it might be Hades doing this. Did you call Emma and tell her about whats going on with Hook?" Snow asked him.

"Yes, I did. She's on her way. Maybe we should call Regina." David suggested.

"But what about Hook?" Snow asked considering the offer.

"I will call Belle to watch him ok?" David told her as Killian calmed down.

"What, what happened?" They heard him say in a quiet childlike voice. That shocked them.

"You saw Hades again. What was he doing to you?" David asked. Killian looked at him with worry in his eyes, but there was also anger and sadness there too.

"I, I don't remember, sorry." David looked right into Killian's eyes, he was not lying. David looked at Snow.

"Hook. Snow and I are going to talk outside. Wait right here." David told him and went out the door with his wife.

Killian was confused. Why does he not remember what Hades did to him? He's not sure why, but he will find out. He has to, or he will suffer forever.

"Hello, Killian," Belle said stopping his thoughts.

"Hello, Belle. Sorry, I did not hear you come in." Killian said as he sat up, propping himself up on his bad arm.

"That's okay Hook you been having a bad week," Belle said as she walked over to sit next to his hospital bed. Killian just nodded.

"They send you over to watch me. didn't they?" Killian asked rolling his eyes. Belle chuckled at Killian 's response.

"Whats so funny love?" Killian asked smirking at her.

"Nothing you just sound like a whiny teenager," Belle said chuckling. Killian laughed with her. He stopped when he felt pain on his back. He winced in pain, making a small groan. Belle looked at him with a worried face.

"Are you okay Hook?" Belle asked after she saw the look of pain in his eyes.

"Aye," He lied. Then Belle gave him a look and Killian sighed.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm still dreaming of the Underworld, and the torture that I'm dreaming about Is coming to life. I believe that he beats me, but that's all I remember." Killian replied as he winced in pain again. Belle gave him a smile and pulled out a book.

"What are you reading love?' Killian asked changing the subject. Belle looked up from her book and said. "Treasure Island. It's about an orphan boy who goes on an adventure, to find treasure. Then he meets someone named silver, or the one-legged man. It's a very good book I think you'll like it." Belle told him.

"Wait, did you say Silver?"

David and Snow were standing in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for Regina to come. "He will get better Snow, don't worry," David reassured her when he saw a look of worry in her eyes,

"I know, I know David. I'm worried about Emma. Hook told her that he was getting better, but look at him! It will break her heart when she learns that his soul is slipping from this world to the land of the dead." She said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey, Emma's strong she can handle this. It's not the worst thing they have been through." David said as he hugged her.

Regina came in a few minutes later only to find the Charmings hugging. She rolled her eyes annoyed and cleared her throat loudly. The Charmings got out of each others embrace surprised.

"Oh, Regina you're here." Snow said wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm here. Now can we stop the crying and tell me whats going on?" Regina snapped. Snow and David nodded.

"Hook claims that his soul is slipping in between this world and the Underworld. Also, he says that he sees Hades, but he does not remember what he is doing to him." David told her. Regina looked at them for a long time. Lost in thought. Then she hums.

"Where is the one-handed pirate now?" Regina asked.

"Wait you know Silver? How?" Belle asked surprised. Killian, however, did not answer. Belle looked at him. She saw anger in his eyes.

"Aye, I knew him. I hate him! Alas, he's dead and lost forever, so that's good." Killian paused and clenched his jaw before he continued. Then he sighed. "He was my master when I was a boy. Just like the crocodile was yours. I was. My brother and I were slaves." Killian said to a shocked Belle and Snow, who was standing by the door. Belle did not know what to say so Snow walked in.

"Killian. Emma's on her way, but we have Regina here to see whats wrong with you." Snow said not mentioning the conversation from before. Killian gave her a look and raised an eyebrow.

"And how can she help?" Killian asked unconvinced.

"I have no idea, but it's better than Gold right?" Snow said With a dry laugh. Killian gave her a smirk.

"Good point. Where is the queen now?" Killian asked looking at the door.

"She's talking to David" Snow answered.

"Ah, I see. Dave filling her in. that's a good idea" Killian said with a hint of sarcasm In his voice. Snow rolled her eyes.

A few mins later, and David and Regina walked in. Belle decided to leave when Regina started asking Killian questions. "When did this all start? Do you remember?" Regina asked him. Killian did not answer for a while. He just stared at the door with confusion in his eyes. Regina who was losing her patience asked again. "When did this start?" Killian finally looked at her and answered.

"A few days before Emma left for that trip with the lad." Regina nodded.

"And do you know what he said to you the first time?" Regina asked. Killian looked at David but did not answer for a long time.

"Aye, he just said hello, and thank you." He paused "Then he punched me, and told me I was better as a Dark One," Killian said quietly. Regina looked at Killian, thinking about what he had said. Before she could ask anything else Snow spoke.

"Don't listen to him Hook, you right now is better than any Dark One. Now." She looks at Regina.

"How do you think we can fix this?" Snow asked her. Regina looked at Killian before answering her. "Maybe one of us can go into his mind, and try to fix the part of his soul that's slipping into the memories of the Underworld, and aren't you also seeing someone else?" Regina asked.

"Aye," Killian answered her. "And I'm not saying who," Killian added. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So its settled then. However in order to do that, we need Miss Swan, and she's not here."

It was late at night when Emma and Henry got home. Fortunately when they got home was the very day they were supposed to get home at. "Alright kid why don't you go up to bed. I will fill you in with Hook in the morning ok?" Emma said to a very sleepy Henry. Henry gave her a sleepy nod. Thankfully the school is still closed since the curse that Killian had cast when he was a Dark One, and well, every one of her family going to the Underworld to save Killian, but that's behind them now, {right?} Oh how that made her nervous. Emma gave her son a smile as he walked up the stairs to his room. When Emma heard the door close she quickly pulled out her phone to call her parents. Unfortunately, it went right to voicemail. Emma sighed "Hi dad we just got back, call me when you wake up, and please tell me Killian is ok. Good night." Emma hanged up her phone and went up to bed herself.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Killian was still awake. The nurses told him to sleep for it could help with his condition, but Killian was being stubborn so he did not sleep. Killian was reading a book when a nurse walked in. "Still awake, Mr. Jones?" The nurse asked. Killian rolled his eyes from behind his book. Then he looked up at her.

"Aye. Is that a problem?" Killian asked with a little annoyance in his voice. The nurse did not answer instead she did what she came into his room to do and left. Leaving the pirate alone to his book. However, Killian fears that Hades could appear at any moment, with silver by his side _. What are, they bloody doing to me? Well I guess I will never know will I. Emma were are you, I need you._ Killian sighed and continued to read until his eyes started to close. "No!" Killian yelled in his head _. "Yes, captain_." Killian's eyes snapped open. There standing right in front of him was the flame-headed god. _"Hello, Captain, cant sleep? Oh too bad. O boo who."_ Hades laughed at him. Killian's jaw clenched but he did not reply _. "What, cant speak ether O you poor thing, here let me help you with your sleeping problem."_

"Go away, mate! I had en….." Killian was out before he finished his sentence.

A nurse came into his room. Noticing that he's finally asleep she smiled and left the room. A few hours later and Killian woke, and he woke screaming. He screamed so loud that when Emma came into the hospital she heard him. "Killian" she whispered. Then she ran to the visitor's desk. "Hi, um I'm here to see Captain Killian Jones please," Emma said to the lady at the desk. The lady at the desk pointed down the hall.

"First door on your left, but be quiet he might be asleep," the lady said

"Thank you," Emma said as she ran down the hall to Killian's room. "Killian?" she whispered, but the pirate did not answer for he was still gasping for air. Emma saw the pain on his face "Killian?" she tried again as she put her hand on his arm. Killian looked up at her, she could see that he has not slept in a week. "Are you okay?" she asked him. Killian didn't answer right away.

"Aye," he lied. However, Emma was not buying it.

"Killian tell me please" Emma pleaded. Killian did not answer he just looked at the door. "Killian, please," Emma said quietly as she touched his arm.

"Its, it's my soul. Regina says that it is slipping back into the Underworld." Killian told her. Emma looked deeply into his blue eyes. She could see that he was scared which was rare for him, but what was he scared of, the underworld, no that's not true, Killian cant be scared.

"Killian your shaking. It's going to be okay. We can fix this together." Emma said as she hugged him tight. Little did she know that Snow was standing by the door.

"Emma your home." Snow said in a cheery voice. "How are you feeling Hook?" Snow asked after she hugged Emma for a long moment.

"Well, better now that Emma is here," Killian replied with a small wink that made Emma smile. Snow smiled at them, but then Killian started to stare off into space again. _"Hello, captain. Oh look it's the Savior ."_ Hades said as he came into view of the pirate. Killian froze.

"Get out of here mate!" Killian yelled. Emma looked at Killian. "Alright I'm going to go into your mind now ok," Emma told him as Killian noded. "Now just lay back and relax," Emma told him.

"Have you done this before Swan?' Killian asked as he closed his eyes. Emma, however, did not answer, making Killian smirk. Snow looked at Emma with hope in her eyes.

"You can do this Emma." Snow said. Emma gave her mom a nod and focused her magic. Then a white light shined through the room, and Emma could feel her soul leave her body. Just like that Emma was inside Killian's mind.

Emma walked through Killian's mind with awe and confusion. "Now if I was the god of the underworld where would I be." She thought. Then she turned around fast when she heard something. "You're not supposed to be in here," Hades said as his hair turned blue.

"Well, neither are you. So get the hell out of Hook's mind or I will make you." Emma shot back at him. She could feel her magic bubble inside of her. "Get out or I will make you!" she repeated. Hades chuckled at her.

"what's so funny?" She asked getting mad, but then she remembered if she gets mad her magic will not work and this idiot will torture her boyfriend forever. Emma took a deep breath and focused her magic. Then she used her magic to shot him backward turning the god of the underworld into dust and then nothing. Emma felt a rush of relief, then she closed her eyes. Then she was back in Killian's room at the hospital. Emma looked at her mother and smiled.

Killian woke a few mins after Emma went into his mind. "Swan?" Killian asked as he looked at her.

"Killian! You're ok. He can't hurt you. He can't hurt you." Emma said as she hugged him.

"How was your trip?" Killian asked as a nurse came in.

"Oh, it was fun. Now let's see if I can get you out of this place." The nurse gave her a nod and left the room. A few hours later, and Emma yelling at Doctor Wale to get Killian out. Finely Doctor Wale let killian go from the hospital, and now Killian was happily sitting at the table listening to Henry tell story's about the trip. Killian was home, he was home and he was not going anywhere.

The End

Killians nightmares

By Alia Voxland


End file.
